


Отдавая, получаешь

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, holy shit what's happened to Tony?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташу Старк превратили в парня. Ее муж оказывает ей поддержку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отдавая, получаешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give and Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95139) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



– Ты уверена, что хочешь это сделать? – сомневаясь, спросил Стив и услышал смешок Наташи, произнесенный ее новым низким голосом.

– Я определенно хочу сделать это, – ответила она бодро, и ее голос был более чем радостным, каким он не звучал с того момента, как началась вся эта заварушка с изменением пола. Именно поэтому… Стив дернулся от легкого прикосновения ее пальцев на своих бедрах и обернулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Знакомые голубые глаза и острые скулы, но более тяжелая челюсть и лоб, и что более удивительно, опрятная бородка и усы. Она поймала его пристальный взгляд и вскинула брови:

– Расслабься, Стив, это будет прекрасно.

Стив отвернулся от нее, сильнее опираясь на локти, шире раздвинул бедра для уверенно ласкающих рук Наташи. Он чувствовал себя неловко в таком виде, словно выставленным напоказ, но ведь, в конце концов, это была Наташа. Когда теплые скользкие руки обхватили его член, он поблагодарил ее коротким вздохом, и она провела рукой вверх и вниз медленно, но крепко, как он больше всего любил. Стив дернул бедрами, вздыхая, и она скользнула вверх другой рукой, дальше чувствительной кожи за мошонкой, в ложбинку между его ягодицами.

Стив попытался сильно не зажиматься, когда она ввела в него палец. Она делала это и прежде, когда делала минет, и ему это действительно нравилось, но все-таки... С другой стороны, ее пальцы не стали намного больше, ведь у Наташи были отнюдь не маленькие руки, да и мозоли были те же. Еще один палец внутри, и он уронил голову на подушку, чувствуя, как его кожу покалывает жаром: смущение боролось с возбуждением.

– Таша, – пробормотал он. – Не будь такой… медленной.

– Тебе это нравится, – сказала она и двинула пальцами в нем, массируя изнутри. – Ты весь… я могу прочувствовать тебя изнутри, ты такой нежный и горячий, и твой член поднимается прямо на глазах...

– Просто будь осторожна, – попросил он. – Не… это может быть очень неловко…

– Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, – произнесла она успокаивающе, и он почувствовал кончик ее безымянного пальца, настойчиво прижимающийся к нему. – Неужели ты мне не доверяешь?

Это было не очень честно, но Стив глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, позволяя напряжению уйти из его тела, пропуская в себя третий палец.

– Не похоже, чтобы ты раньше делала такое, – сказал он, и Наташа вновь рассмеялась:

– На самом деле, делала. Только не собственным членом.

– Правда?

– Конечно. Если тебе понравится это, я могу показать тебе свой страпон.

Ее голос звучал по-хулигански весело, и Стиву хотелось верить, что она шутит, но он знал Наташу достаточно хорошо…

– Я не… – Стив проглотил стон, когда она погладила его изнутри, сознательно нажимая на чувствительные места. – Я, правда, доволен нашей сексуальной жизнью в том виде, в каком она есть.

– Ну, все, что пожелаешь, любимый.

Три пальца вошли в него полностью, и…

– Не забудь про кольца, – выдавил он. Он не мог почувствовать самих колец, только наполненность, тепло, и то, как мышцы растянулись, вокруг ее пальцев, но она не снимала кольца, так что они должны быть на пальцах. Он был удивлен, что они все еще подходили ей по размеру, хотя, возможно, она теперь не могла их снять.

– Все в порядке, на них нет никаких острых краев, – уверила она его. Это было не совсем то, что он имел в виду, но Стив решил, что ее кольца бывали и в более серьезных переделках в ее мастерской. – Просто расслабься и позволь мне позаботиться обо всем.

Матрас сместился под ее весом, когда она передвинулась, и затем она отпустила его член и схватила его за задницу обеими руками, раздвинув его половинки немного шире. Она мягко подула на нежную кожу там, и Стиву потребовались все его силы, чтобы не дернуть бедрами, но в итоге всех его усилий не хватило, когда Наташин язык нежно скользнул между его ягодицами, и Стив застонал очень громко.

– Господи, Стив, это невероятно сексуально, – пробормотала она, едва касаясь его кожи, и Стив мог почувствовать легкое покалывание бородки. – Повтори.

Нежные прикосновения и медленное поглаживание ее пальцев внутри; было легко сделать то, что она просила, было легко расслабиться и отпустить себя для нее. Наташа любила, когда он терял контроль, но обычно Стив держал себя в руках, потому что даже с теми усовершенствованиями, что дала Наташе Экстремис, он слишком легко мог причинить ей боль. Но не в этот раз. Она поглаживала его изнутри, другая рука вновь обхватила его член, ее язык дразнил своими прикосновениями. И этого всего было слишком, почти невыносимо, чтобы он мог оставаться неподвижным, и каждый раз, когда он извивался всем телом, казалось, что тем самым он предоставляет ее рукам и губам доступ к новым участкам своей чувствительной кожи.

– Таша, – простонал он и насадился на ее руку. – Я, я уже…

– Нет, ты не кончишь, – сказала она и вытащила пальцы из Стива. – Без меня.

– Давай, давай уже, – умолял он, чувствуя, что находится на грани, и Наташа рассмеялась дрожащим голосом, пока подтягивала его к себе поближе.

Потом последовал первый толчок внутрь, и это действительно не причинило боли, не больнее, чем ее ногти, впивающиеся в его спину, когда он занимается с ней сексом. Стив попытался двинуться назад, насадиться на нее, но Наташа просто отклонилась назад вместе с ним, не входя дальше. Он застонал от разочарования, и она мягко шлепнула его по заднице.

– Подожди немного, – пожурила она Стива. – Я не хочу тебя поранить…

– Ты не поранишь, совсем нет, – сказал он, схватив Наташу рукой за бедра и подтаскивая к себе. – Пожалуйста, Таша, не дразни меня.

– Боже, да ты в восторге от этого, не так ли? – сказала она и двинулась чуть дальше, легко входя в него и слушая, как он стонет. – Мне нравится, что тебе это так понравилось, мы определенно сделаем это еще раз.

– Я очень надеюсь, что мы сделаем это хотя бы сейчас, – проворчал Стив и напряг мускулы вокруг нее, заставляя ее застонать.

– О, да, – сказала она, а затем вошла в него полностью, и Стив, выгнув спину, издал такой стон, что сам же и покраснел. Наташа больше не дразнила его, она схватила его за бедра обеими руками и начала его трахать в медленном, но уверенном темпе. Стиву хотелось быстрее, он хотел попросить Наташу ускориться, но ощущал небольшое напряжение в новых для него мышцах и понимал, что будет чувствовать последствия этого медленного темпа даже на следующий день.

Вместо этого Стив обхватил свой член, поглаживая себя в ритме с ее толчками, и менее чем через минуту почувствовал, как кончает, ощущая, как дрожь удовольствия распространяется по телу, и его колени подкосились. Он жалобно хныкнул, когда Наташа вышла из него, а затем она подтолкнула его за бедро, и Стив покорно перевернулся.

Она схватила его за лодыжку, закинула его ногу на свое плечо и вновь вошла в него, скользя руками по его животу и груди. Стив поймал ее руку и поцеловал ее, когда она увеличила скорость и силу своих толчков. Легкие вздохи вырывались из нее, когда Наташа входила в него. Кончая, она почти упала в обморок, повалившись на Стива. Стив обнял ее, притянул для поцелуя, и она прищурилась, глядя на него.

– Ого, это было… Эй, это совсем по-другому ощущается. Я должна написать об этом книгу или что-то в этом роде.

Стив издал неопределённый звук, лаская ее и перебирая ее волосы. Он остановил свою руку на ее твердых грудных мышцах.

– Я по ним скучаю, – пробормотал Стив, и Наташа хихикнула ему в плечо.

– Ну, если я не вернусь в свое тело, я всегда могу пришить фальшивые сиськи.

– Эм… Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, – сказал Стив, и они затихли на некоторое время.

– Что, если я не вернусь в свое тело? – произнесла, наконец, Наташа спокойным тоном.

– Тогда я просто буду иногда скучать по этим двум округлостям, пропавшим без вести, – сказал Стив твердо и притянул ее к себе еще ближе.


End file.
